300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
What Do You Do at the End of the World？ (2018.08.24)
Event Website: '''http://activity.jumpw.com/activity/doomsday2018/index.jsp ---- Event Duration Start: 24 August 2018 End: 9 September 2018 How to Participate *Binding your account with the website to participate in the event. *The physical information is required for participation (Real Name in Chinese / Chinese Phone Contact / Address in Chinese) *You can use fake information to participate in the event. *The event has 2 parts '''WorldEnd Test and Crazy Big Roulette. 1st Part - WorldEnd Test *During the event, log in the website and test your own WorldEnd Status by clicking on the gear button at the right side of the World End Status box to get one random exclusive title from the WorldEnd Title Series. *The exclusive title will be sent directly to your's account at the in-game mailbox. *The list of all available World End Titles you can get is as follows: **Title Card - Laze around at the End of the World (末日时在抠脚) **Title Card - *Censored* at the End of the World (末日时在不可描述) **Title Card - Eat a snack at the End of the World (末日时在吃零食) **Title Card - Eat a takeaway food at the End of the World (末日时在吃外卖) **Title Card - Drink Cola at the End of the World (末日时在喝可乐) **Title Card - Wait to die at the End of the World (末日时在等死) **Title Card - Stroke a cat at the End of the World (末日时在撸猫) **Title Card - Stroke a dog at the End of the World (末日时在撸狗) **Title Card - Wait for takeaway food at the End of the World (末日时在等外卖) **Title Card - Hit on 300 Heroes at the End of the World (末日时在打300) **Title Card - Spread dog food at the End of the World (末日时在撒狗粮) **Title Card - Watch Anime at the End of the World (末日时在看动漫) **Title Card - Read novel at the End of the World (末日时在看小说) **Title Card - Fall in love at the End of the World (末日时在谈恋爱) **Title Card - Go on a date at the End of the World (末日时在约会) **Title Card - Lie there like a salted fish at the End of the World (末日时在咸鱼躺) **Title Card - Stay at home at the End of the World (末日时在宅) **Title Card - Go shopping at the End of the World (末日时在逛街) **Title Card - Drink milk tea at the End of the World (末日时在喝奶茶) **Title Card - To be gay at the End of the World (末日时在搞基) 2nd Part - Crazy Big Roulette *During the event, daily get 5 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to get 1 chance to draw the roulette (up to 3 times a day for a total of 15 wins). After the 3rd draw on each day, each next additional draw can be obtained from every 50 Yuan you top up on the game. *The number of times you can draw will be updated at 0.00 AM every day. *The in-game rewards will be sent directly into your in-game mailbox. *The physical rewards will be sent out to your address after the announcement within 7 days. (Incorrect information or address will be automatically disqualified from winning the rewards) *The list of all available rewards you can get is as follows: **'In-game Reward: ' (Gold Coin) x 600 **'In-game Reward: ' (Random Touhou Hero Package) x 1 **'In-game Reward: ' (Random All Skins Package) x 1 **'In-game Reward: ' (Dragon Army Summoning Amulet) x 1 **'In-game Reward: ' (Random Artifact Package) x 1 **'In-game Reward: ' (First Chinese Diva Voice Package) x 1 **'In-game Reward: ' (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 3 **'Physical Reward: ' (300 Heroes T-shirt) x 1 **'Physical Reward: ' (Razer Mouse) x 1 ---- ----